


What happens after a long workweek

by PresidentMeachum



Category: Iron Fist - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentMeachum/pseuds/PresidentMeachum
Summary: After a long week of work and stress you decide it's time to make Ward relax.





	What happens after a long workweek

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags before reading!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :) <3

“What’s with you and all those business, corporate tv shows like Suits and House of Cards?”, he asked you. “I mean, if you like cold, backstabbing people so much, you should definitely come work for Rand”. 

You looked at him and grinned. “The only reason you want me to work for you is so you can have me around you all the time”.

“So, nothing wrong with that, right?”.

“You will get nothing done”.

“Sure, sure.. I won’t get real work done, but we could get work done”, he winked at you.

It was Friday night and you were both off from work, enjoying the beginning of your weekend together. Finally a weekend with no plans, no people, just the two of you. You laid curled up against Ward, his strong arm around you. On his lap a bowl with popcorn. A mix of sweet and salty, because he has a real sweet tooth and you preferred salty things. You loved at the popcorn was close to his crotch, so each time you took some you were very close to his private parts. You knew he was very aware of that.

“Allright, next episode”, you declared.

“No way, we’re not watching another episode of that nonsense”.

“Gossip Girl is epic. Take that back Ward”.

“No”, he said, trying to contain a straight face.

“Plus, you remind me of Chuck Bass”.

“That guy is an asshole, how does that fucking guy reminds you of me?”, he asked offended.

“Well.. you are an—“. “You’re not saying what I think you’re saying right? You think I am an asshole?”, Ward cut you off.

“You kinda are, sometimes..”. You looked at each other, tension filling the room. You both failed on containing a straight face and smiled widely at each other.

“You did nót just call me an asshole”, he said as he jumped on you and started tickling you. His tights clamping around your waist so you could not go anywhere. You absolutely hated when he tickled you. He knew all the sensitive spots so it was easy to make you lose control. “STOP STOP STOP!!”, you screamed. “Please Ward I don’t want to hurt you”. You knew that if he went any further you had to do something to not die from tickling. 

He actually stopped and was grinning widely. “I am not done with you yet”, he said in a low voice, making you shiver. 

He took your hands and pinned them against the headboard, intertwining his fingers into yours. At the same time he came closer and closer. The tension in the room was out of control at this point and you felt weak, not able to move any of your muscles. He was so close, looking intensely into your eyes. 

“I’ve been waiting all day for this”, he said before he kissed you passionately. 

His tongue circled around yours while his right hand left yours and traveled to the back of your head, to your neck and down your spine to your butt, where he squeezed it. His tense tights started to loosen and he lowered his body onto yours. He was heavy but not too heavy and you knew he was trying to not lay his whole bodyweight onto you, preventing you to suffocate. You could smell his body scent. It always has been this spicy smell. Almost like gingerbread. He basically smelled like Christmas. His scent and the way he kissed and touched you distracted you so much you felt surprised when his hips started to scraping yours. His movements made you widen your legs, his hand still squeezing your butt and his mouth always devouring yours. You felt your insides sizzling, like your he made your insides fry from the heat, especially when Ward started to let out some groans through your kiss. When you sensed his member getting hard, you realized that was the reason for the noises he made. Now Ward was rolling his hips intrusively into yours, trying to get some friction. 

You pulled back from the kiss to get a decent amount of oxygen and looked deeply into his eyes. He looked.. wild. But you also noticed how tired he looked. The fact that he had massive bags under his eyes wasn’t unexpected, the man worked more than 70 hours this week. 

“Hold on Ward”, you said as he wanted to continue kissing you. 

“What, am I hurting you?”, he asked a bit startled. 

“Not at all babe, I just decided that it’s your turn to get spoiled tonight”.

A cheeky grin appeared on his face. “Allright, go ahead baby”.

You gently pushed him off you, making him roll to the side. You stranded his lap so your private parts were very close, still holding his hand in the proces. His chest was firm and the fact that he was so strong was very attractive to you. You felt his other hand resting on your hip. Sex with Ward was never something you felt you must do, you did not feel pushed. You felt save with him, like home. He gave you a warm smile which made you blush. In those intense, sexual moments his was still the sweetest guy you knew. He never made you feel mistreated, instead he made you feel adored. That warm smile told you all of that. Then you felt his hand travel under your shirt and squeezing your hip. You blushed and smiled back at him. That was all the encouragement he needed when he traveled to your back, to the clasp of your bra, undoing it. You felt the pressure around your waist diminish. Your t-shirt was still on and Ward was very aware of that. He untangled his right hand from yours and lifted your shirt, your bra coming off too. 

The way he looked at you made you feel alive. He looked at you like this was the first time he saw you naked. After taking your shirt off and throwing it aside, his hands cupped your face, his thumbs stroking your cheeks delicately. Then his hands moved down, to your neck and rested on your shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. Again he gave you a warm look, he basically welcomed you into having sex with him. It felt really save and exciting. Next his hands cupped your breasts, his hands stroking your nipples. You threw your head backwards and arched your back, your hands gripping his t-shirt firmly, pulling the fabric close against you. He continued touching you like that and your hips started rolling harder into his. Ward pulled his knees up so he could more easily trust his hips into you. At this point you felt both out of control, loud moans filling the room. You weren’t even having sex yet. His hands then let go of your breasts and traveled to your jeans, where he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. 

“Off”, he demanded hoarse. You closed your legs on him, what made you sit on him entirely. You leaned against his knees and Ward helped you take of your jeans and your panties. When you went back in your trusted position, Ward moved his hips hard into you when he felt how wet you were through his briefs. 

“Fuck”, he cursed under his breath. You were very thankful for the way Ward liked to relax after work, in a loose t-shirt without any pants. It was probably time to take those off. First you took his shirt of, revealing his steamy torso. Then you pulled his briefs down and he kicked them to the other side of the room. His thick cock was rock hard. You figured he was more than ready when you saw his cock tapping his stomach, wanted to be touched. As you moved down, you grabbed his dick and circled your tongue around the tip, your hot breath against his dick. 

“Oh, fuck yes”, he grumbled. 

Then he got up from his laying position and shook his head. 

“No please, I want you. Please, I need you, I need to be in you”, Ward pleaded.  
You grinned when you heard him beg for you. 

“Alright love”, you said as you climbed back up. You placed yourself on him, his cock still weeping and seeking friction. Then you started to rock your hips and Ward could not contain himself anymore when he whined and hissed. Your pussy soaked his cock entirely and he wasn’t even in you yet. 

“Please Y/N, please fuck me”, he said weakly with a big frown on his face.

You rose and grabbed his dick, placing him in your center you moved down. Ward quickly grabbed your hips tightly when he felt your damp pussy drowning him, throwing his head backwards and again cursing under his breath. You had to try to stay calm and in control because the sensation of his thick cock inside you was something that could made you come from just being inside of you. Next you were rocking your hips hard, like you were twerking on him, making a wet sound. Now one of Wards hand was cupping your breast and the other was on your hip. Your right hand covered his hand on your hip and the other was leaning on his lifted knee. The way his cock was diving into you drew your attention. The wet sound made your head spin from excitement. He felt so good, everything about him. Him inside you, his hands caressing you and the way he lovingly looked at you. Everything about him was captivating in this moment, he looked so handsome. The fact that you made him sweat like crazy made you even more horny.

Your speed increased and you felt your pussy getting more wet by the second. Ward started trusting his hips too and plunged into you. You were both breathing heavily and moving like animals. Both Ward and you arched your back and threw your head backwards. At his point you were whining loudly what made Ward slamming harder into you. “Fuck”, he yelled out hoarse. You leaned backwards which changed the position of his cock within you. Ward did not expected this at all and cried out loudly.

 

When you looked down he looked deeply into your eyes, filled with emotion. You knew having sex was something very intimate to him, something that made him emotional. The fact that someone willingly wanted to be with him, wanted to share this special moment with hím, meant the world to him and you knew this. That’s why all your movements were conducted with care and love. At the end, you wanted him to feel special, but most important, you wanted to make him feel loved. This guy meant so much to you and you wanted to make him forget the past, feel safe because he deserved this. Sex wasn’t some errant you had to complete, it was glorious love making and you wanted him to enjoy every bit of it. You not only wanted him to come, you wanted him to feel complete and satisfied. Only then you could go to sleep with a good feeling. Before that moment, all attention was directed towards Ward. Touching him on the spots that were most sensitive to him made him moan and grumble like an animal. With closed eyes he bucked his hips, seeking more and more friction. They way you were caressing him all over, caused him to shiver.

“Please Y/N, do that thing”, Ward pleaded. 

You smiled at his begging and decided to make him even feel more loved. Carefully you brushed your hand from his knee to his tights and leaned backwards. Ward squeezed his eyes shut when he felt you placing your finger on his perineum and massaging it carefully. When he felt you doing ‘the thing’ he let out a loud moan. Again, his hips trusted hard into you. He was close and you knew it. 

“Ah, you feel so good baby”, he said husky when he felt you tighten around him. You were hoping you could make him come at the same time as you. Circling your finger a bit faster and rolling your hips harder into him made him moan ever louder. 

“Touch yourself baby”, he said while placing your hand from your hand to your clit. He placed his hand on top of yours and started rubbing your clit with your hand. You cursed under your breath, he certainly knew what he was doing. You were both really close and the hard and fast movements helped you to get there.  
A great feeling started in your center and traveled to the rest of your body when you collapsed onto your boyfriend. At the same time you felt him curse loudly and loosen his muscles as you felt his release within you.

For a minute you were both exhausted, breathing heavily and you decided to not change position. Wards arms curled around you and he moved to his side, placing you next to him. Now you were facing his good-looking face. He looked relaxed and satisfied, giving you a warm smile.

“You were great baby, as always”, he said, still hoarse.

Your hands traveled to the back of his head into his hair, gripping it tightly when he slid from within you. Then you smiled back at him, kissing him softly.

“I love you”, you told him, drawing him closer to you, resting your head against his torso, getting a whiff of his sex-scent.  
Ward pulled the cover on top of you both, making sure you were warm and safe. Placing small kissed on your forehead.

“I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more at my Tumblr! @presidentmeachum <3
> 
> presidentmeachum.tumblr.com


End file.
